Figuring things out
by vermilioncream
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke wake up after a night of drunken sex. Will they talk about it, or decide to act like nothing happened between them? Sequel to "The first time". Complete.


**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke wake up after a night of drunken sex. Will they talk about it, or decide to act like nothing happened between them? Sequel to "The first time". Complete.

**Author's note:** Hello everybody. Because of the wonderful feedback I got from my first story I decided to write a sequel. I guess this story can be read independently from "The first time", but in order for the story line to make more sense, I do recommend you read "The first time" first. You can find it on my profile.

Sasuke's pov. Please read and review.

Teme = bastard

Dobe = loser

Bento box = box containing a meal

**Warning:**** This story contains sexual themes, involving boyxboy action. Fingering, rimming, solo, anal. If you don't like yaoi, or if you are not of the proper age, please don't read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profits from this work. **

Figuring things out

I felt as light as a feather. It was a great feeling, like I weight nothing and all my worries were somewhere far, far away in a place I couldn't reach. But then my body started to gradually feel heavy again. I felt a sharp pain in my head and a dull ache in my left shoulder. I realized I was waking up. I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out where I was and why I felt like I've been hit in the head by a Rasengan. I was lying on my back and I looked around the unfamiliar apartment. I didn't know where I was, so I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Someone was half lying on top of me. I looked to my left and I saw Naruto curled on the side of my body. His head was on my shoulder, his mouth hanging slightly open. I could see and feel some drool coming from his mouth and landing on my skin. His arm was thrown across my chest and his legs were entangled with mine. As my eyes roamed over his naked body images from last night came flashing back into my mind. We went drinking, and Naruto had too many drinks so I offered to help him get home. But then somehow we ended up in his apartment. I closed my eyes and behind my eyelids a series of images unfolded – lips, blond hair, sky blue eyes, nipples, flat abdomen, hands, his cock, the bed, precome, ecstasy.

Oh, I remembered everything alright. As I was watching his sun kissed skin I began to think about Naruto and how I came to care so much about him. I think ever since we were kids and I met him in school I was intrigued by the fact that he was the only other boy who was completely alone, just like me. But immediately after I started observing his behavior, I was very surprised by the fact that even thought we were both alone in the world, we acted very differently. He was always trying to be the center of attention and he seemed so damn happy all the time, whereas I was depressed and quiet and I certainly didn't want the attention of a bunch of people who couldn't get what I was going through. So I didn't understand why he did. Maybe that's why I never tried to be friends with him. Still, it was comforting knowing that I wasn't the only one in the world like this…without a family.

However, after we got to be teammates and we went on several missions I sort of started caring about him much more than I would have liked. Eventually I ended up thinking of him as a friend…the closest friend I ever had as a matter of fact. So I guess in a way I started depending on him…not literally, but I needed to know he was going to be there. It took a great deal for me to consider him a friend, so now that I finally did I was afraid he would leave me, or die, or something will take him away from me. That thought made me very nervous precisely because it took me so long to form a bond with someone.

Of course I've only ever perceived Naruto as a friend, or at least I did until our battle at the Valley of the End, when he convinced me to come back to Konoha. Ever since then I started realizing that since he was able to change my mind about something so important, maybe I have gravely underestimated my feelings for him. That's when I started noticing other things about him; I started viewing him in another light. I guess you could say I started to feel attracted to him. Of course, even at the age of 13 I knew I was gay. I knew my entire life, because I have never, ever been at least remotely interested in any girl. The guys on the other hand, did catch my attention. But none did like Naruto. As we grew older this infatuation of sorts, which I had with him only became stronger. However, I knew I could never say anything to him about it, because I knew he was straight. I mean, if his obsession with Sakura was anything to go by, I was sure I was just wasting my time professing my feelings to him. And not only that, but I strongly suspected that if Naruto ever learned how I truly felt about him, he would freak out and abandon our friendship. That I certainly did not want, so I just settled for watching him from afar and being what he wanted me to be for him. But still, the love I carried for him was so strong that it managed to move my desire to kill Itachi down my priorities list.

I have had some relationships over the years. Not many, and nothing serious or long lasting. I never got attached to any of the guys and we always kept it very discreet, so no one ever knew about any of them. Actually I doubt that anyone even knows I'm gay. It's not a state secret, I'm not hiding it on purpose or anything, I just think that if I don't sleep with you, it's none of your business who I like to sleep with. Anyway, despite these flings with other shinobies I never stopped caring about Naruto. If only, I might say they just made my desire increase all the more. What I mean is that after being physically intimate with another man I discovered the pleasure of sex, so only imagining being with the person I loved made me want to be with Naruto even more. However, I knew I had to restrain my desires if I didn't want to lose him. So I did. It was difficult, but I wasn't entirely unfamiliar with suppressing my feelings.

However, when I almost gave up hoping I was ever gonna mean for Naruto what he means for me, the strangest thing happened. It started a few months ago. I started seeing a change in Naruto's behavior regarding me. I noticed him watching me more, and what's more, always in a conspicuous way, out of the corner of his eye. Whenever I would catch him staring or I would confront him about it, he would always blush furiously and mumble some nonsense. Also I saw him paying less attention to Sakura and when he wasn't busy starring at me, he avoided me, which confused me a lot, because it made no sense. It made no sense why sometimes he felt the need to lean in closer than he had to, and at other times he would do anything to dodge me. It made no sense…until it did…sort of. I'm fairly good at reading people, and for me reading a person like Naruto is similar to a professional baker baking merely bread. So I figured out that maybe something made Naruto start seeing me in a different way. Some kind of mysterious, inexplicable phenomenon may have made Naruto consider me a potential source of attraction. Mind you, I knew I may have been wrong, but all the signals he was giving simply pointed in the same direction – Naruto was starting to feel attracted to me.

So, the other night, when he molested me in plain view of the inhabitants of Konoha I wasn't as surprised as I maybe should have been. Instead of being surprised I was both very happy and very worried at the same time. It is obvious why I was happy; however I was also extremely worried. And that worry was only amplified this morning because I was afraid about how he will react. Will he be freaked out about everything and try to get out of it by blaming everything on the fact that we were allegedly drunk? Or will he be man enough to face his feelings? Well, unfortunately I would have to say that knowing Naruto, I think he would probably go with option number one. Oh well, I guess I really couldn't be sure, but still I felt a great deal of anxiety anticipating his answer. If I thought about it, I didn't quite know how to react myself. I mean yes, a loving relationship with Naruto would be ideal for me, but I didn't know if he wanted to even consider this option. And since I would have wanted a relationship with him, but I was uncertain of his reaction what would be the most appropriate way to approach this from my part? The last thing I wanted was to spook him off, but I also wanted to show him my desires in a way so to encourage him to express his.

My train of thought was interrupted by a soft moan and a slight shifting of Naruto's body. He shifted again, his lips ending up closer to my ear. I could feel his hot breath in my ear, and when he moaned again I knew I was hard without having to look down to check. I felt him grinding against my side and it was easy enough to distinguish his engorged member rubbing against my hip. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Right then, as if by some idiotic hand of destiny I heard a barely spoken whisper from him.

"S-Sssasukee."

My heart jumped to my throat. It seemed unreal to me that he was actually dreaming about me. And from the state of his erection and the way he was rubbing against me and whimpering, I could also tell just what kind of dream he was having. A wave of fear washed over me when I realized he was waking up. What was he going to think when he finds himself in this situation, near me, near a hard and blushing me. I simply froze in wait for the inevitable. By the sound of his breathing I knew he woke up. I just waited for him to open his eyes, figure out where he was and with whom and freak out. Accurately enough, the next thing I saw was Naruto yanking himself from my hold and effectively flying on the other side of the bed. He had his knees up to his chin and his hands pressing on his head. I guess a hangover headache must have hit him hard. I simply turned on my side facing him. The covers have slipped from my body, but I didn't bother retrieving them. Also, I didn't bother trying to hide my erection. He however was doing the best of his abilities to hide his, but considering the current situation there was not much he could do. I think he also realized that because he stopped trying, instead resuming to stare at me. He stared right into my eyes and I stared back. I knew he would back out first, which he did. He adverted his eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something. I guess he couldn't think of anything to say because he just closed it back. He opened it again and closed it back again. He looked like a fish on dry land. It made me feel sorry for him. So taking pity on him I said,

"Naruto, do you think I could have some water. This headache is killing me."

I didn't know why the hell I was so polite all of a sudden. I mean yes, this was how I would normally chose to speak to him if it were up to me. But since he insisted on being a child even at this age and talked like a spoiled brat, I guess I just adapted to him. I think he was also a bit shocked by my lack of insults because his eyes widened considerably.

"Umm…yeah. Just a sec."

He didn't look me in the eye as he spoke though. He got up and I couldn't think the situation could get any more awkward, but it did when I saw him fidgeting, trying to hide his nudity.

"Relax dobe, I've already seen it all."

I wasn't trying to be mean; I was literally just trying to get him to unwind a bit. By the way he was acting I was trying to prevent him from having an anxiety attack. It seemed to have worked, because he laughed nervously and nodded. He found his boxers and threw them on. I took that queue to drag the covers over me, to conceal my private parts from view. He fumbled around to find some glasses and then filled them with water.

"Here you go."

At least this time he made eye contact. I took that as a good sign and I smirked. We both drank in silence. When we emptied the glasses, he took them and refilled them and we drank them down again. God, I really needed that, and I guess he did too, because now he looked a little saner.

"Man I was thirsty. I have the worst hangover. I'm never drinking again. Can you believe last night? I mean how many cups of sake did we have? I don't even remember getting to my apartment. I don't even remember…"

I knew he was rambling and more importantly I knew he was lying. I knew it because I could see it in his eyes. He remembered everything, perfectly. Suddenly I got angry. I was not going to let what we had last night be desecrated like that. I was not going to let it be a drunken one-night stand we didn't remember. Especially because I knew he did remember it and after seeing that he even dreamed about me I think I had a pretty good image on his feeling regarding me. So I was not going to let him be a coward about it and then regret it for the rest of our lives.

"Naruto, stop."

And as if someone unplugged him he immediately ceased his ranting. I knew I had to be the one initiating an adult discussion, because there was no possible way that he ever would. So I tried to put all my fears aside and decided to gamble on this. I mean, the situation we were in right know was only a make or break. In my opinion there was no possible way to get out of this with our friendship still intact. So since, the most important thing for me was already on the line, I decided to take a leap of faith and hope Naruto will accept this.

"Naruto, look at me. Don't try to do this. We both know perfectly well we remember everything about last night. Just…let's try to be honest with ourselves, because there's nothing uglier than people who lie to themselves."

When I said that, I saw something in his eyes…like a sparkle. I knew then that he was going to at least try to have a sincere discussion.

"So, let's start again. You do remember last night, don't you?"

He simply nodded lowering his eyes. I nodded too even though I knew he couldn't see me. I took a deep breath and continued.

"So, I know it's awkward right now, but we owe it to ourselves and to our friendship to talk about this."

He nodded again. This was harder than I initially anticipated. I couldn't find the proper words that could both express my feelings, and at the same time let me keep my Uchiha pride. I knew I couldn't have them both.

"I personally don't regret what happened."

At that Naruto's eyes snapped back to mine. I expected him to say something at least now, after my confession. Either he was too shocked, or too disgusted by it, because he remained speechless. There was an awkward pause that felt like a lifetime, but still he didn't speak. So I continued.

"How about you? How…how do you feel about last night…about me?"

My heart was clenched in my chest. I looked at him, but somehow I couldn't read anything in those ocean blue eyes. He just looked kind of lost, or maybe vexed like he was fighting inside his head with himself. He finally opened his mouth.

"I…I don't know how I feel about you. All I know is that you make my heart beat faster."

I was profoundly shocked by his candor. But I didn't have enough time to be in awe because he continued.

"Do I regret last night? It would be hypocritical of me to say I did because I had a great time. But does that mean I'm not afraid of what is going to happen now? No, it doesn't."

I couldn't find any words in my stupor. When did Naruto become so profound, insightful and…smart! He spoke the words on my lips before I could utter them.

"What do you want to happen know?"

Again, I was the one speechless. I didn't know where all the courage I had in the beginning went. I guess I thought I would be the one controlling the discussion, because…well, let's face it, we're talking about Naruto. But now, somehow I found myself in a situation where the roles were reversed and I didn't really know how to play this part.

"I umm…I guess I care about you Naruto. I think maybe it would be a pity not to give this a shot… Well, at least I know I'm open to a further connection between us, but to be honest I'm a little confused regarding your stand."

"…"

"What I mean to say is that I didn't know you would ever consider entertaining relationships with a male."

"Well Sasuke, I didn't either. So I don't know my stand, really."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Now I was sure he was having an internal battle of sorts and that only increased my insecurity. However, before I had time to get worked up he spoke again.

"But I suppose you are right. It would be a pity not to try. I mean, I'm kinda still freaking out about you being a dude and everything, but thinking about it, you are the person closest to me. And besides, last night showed me that I shouldn't be afraid of this just because you are a boy."

For the nth time this morning I was shocked by Naruto's reply.

"Yeah…"

We just looked at each other. In theory this talk should have eased the awkwardness, but it only seemed to increase it. Yes, now we knew our feelings about each other, and we have decided we were going to give "this" a try, but what were we supposed to _literally_ do next, as in right now?

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed and he must have realized my tension because he stood up.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

I nodded and I stood up. I headed towards the bathroom and I think he went towards the kitchen. As soon as I reached the bathroom I turned on the water, letting the bathroom get foggy with steam. I got under the water and I tried to process everything. I closed my eyes and ducked my head under the scorching water. I was so astounded by Naruto's behavior. I expected it to be harder to coax him into talking, and furthermore into admitting his feelings. Although my mind was racing, my body was appreciating this hot shower. My muscles relaxed and all the thoughts about Naruto combined with the sizzling water trickling down my skin made my cock stir to life. I ran my hands over my body trying to wash away the stress. I soaped up my hands and continued their journey, until I wrapped one around my cock. I let out a soft sigh as I started pumping it. Images of Naruto and the way he looked last night during our encounter started flashing before my eyes. My hand started moving faster, and my breath was coming swiftly.

I was so entrenched in my activities that I didn't hear the door opening.

"Sasuke, sorry to barge in, but what do you want for breakfa…"

Naruto's mouth remained open as my eyes shot to him. I knew I must have looked like a world class pervert, cock in hand, especially after the difficult moments we shared earlier. However, I saw him turning bright red, and he couldn't take his eyes of the hand that was still wrapped around my dick. When I saw him swallow as if his mouth was watering I decided there was only one way out of this.

"Do you, umm…do you wanna join me?"

I didn't think he could turn a darker shake of read, but he did. His eyes met mine and without a word he stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower. We never lost eye contact. I pressed a soft and wet kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and made a soft noise. He tasted better than I remembered. His mouth fit so perfectly to mine. I deepened the kiss and he took a deep breath through his nose while tangling his hands in my hair. My arms wrapped around him and I started rubbing circles on his back. His hands left my hair and started traveling down my body taking their time to explore every inch of skin they could find. When his fingers scraped my nipples I groaned. We continued to kiss and our kiss was soft and gentle compared with last night's, when we were blinded by desperate passion. I took my time to explore his mouth and I lazily licked at his tongue. Soon however, a jolt of arousal coursed through my body when his roaming hand finally reached my arousal. He enclosed his fist around my member and started pumping it. I pulled away from his mouth to gasp for air. He continued to expertly move his hand and I felt like I was slowly but surely losing my sanity. My hands lowered on his back until they reach firm, round buttocks. I squeezed them and he moaned. That made me snap my hips forward into his fist. I starting massaging his cheeks and I slipped a finger between them to encircle his entrance.

His eyes snapped forward and focused on mine.

"Is this ok?"

"Hmm, yes. Keep going."

I smiled and resumed kissing him. My finger slowly nudged its way inside him and this time we both moaned. I started pushing inside him with my finger in the same rhythm in which he was pumping my sex. Our breath was ragged and our movements increased in speed.

"Do you want to get out of here and go into the bedroom?"

He nodded and moved to get out of the bathroom. I followed him and as soon as we were besides his bed he took charge and pushed me on the mattress. He crawled on top of me and started kissing his way down my body. I couldn't believe he wanted to do that.

"Naruto, you don't have to do that if you are not ready. I don't mind."

"It's ok. I want to try it. I want to experience everything with you."

I smiled and let him continue. He licked my nipples and I trembled. He made his way down my stomach and dipped his tongue in my navel. At that my whole back crouched inward.

"Ahhhh!"

He moved on to lick the trail of hair under my navel. He stopped right in front of my cock. I looked down at him, and he locked eyes with me. I could feel his hot breath on my sensitive head. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue but didn't immediately move to my skin. The anticipation was killing me. He leaned forward and the tip of his tongue almost touched me when I heard a very loud bang on the door.

"Naruto, wake up!"

We were both startled and he immediately jumped to his feet, but didn't go for the door. He just stood frozen next to the bed, as if he kept expecting the bang on the door to be just his imagination. However he realized it wasn't when we heard Sakura's voice again.

"Naruto, come one, wake up! I know you are in there! Don't make me bust this door down and come drag your sorry ass out of bed."

Now I could clearly see panic on his face. He fidgeted around trying to find his boxers, but he didn't because they were in the bathroom. He went to the drawer to get some clothes.

"Wait, Sakura! I'm awake. Hold on. Don't come in; I'm not dressed!"

He shouted a little louder than he had to, but that snapped me out of my reverie and I got out of bed trying to find some clothes.

"But what's up? Why are you here anyway?"

"Tsunade-sama sent me to get you. We have to go on a mission."

"What mission?"

"She didn't say. She just said to get you and Sasuke."

Our eyes met, wide in distress and we halted our actions of getting dressed.

"Tell her to wait for you to get dressed and you will accompany her to my house." I whispered to Naruto as quietly as I could.

"Ok, wait for me to get dressed and we can go together to get Sa… the teme."

"Ok, just hurry, 'cause I hate standing in front of your stupid door like this."

"Ok, alright, hold your horses!"

We quickly got dressed and Naruto made his way to the front door when I caught his wrist.

"Go with her in the direction of my house and I will meet you on the way. Try to stall her."

"Ok."

He smiled and couldn't resist, so I squeezed his hand. Apparently that wasn't good enough for him because he placed a brief kiss on my mouth and whispered against my lips.

"We will continue this."

And then he was gone out the door. I could hear him talking to Sakura.

"Jeez Sakura, you have to cut a man some slack in the morning."

"Shut up before I kick your lazy ass."

"Yeah, but aren't I entitled to sleep in my own house."

"You are a shinobi, stupid! You are supposed to be ready at all times."

I could hear their bickering continue as they walked away from the apartment. I waited until I was sure I couldn't hear them anymore, and then I quietly made my exit. I rushed in the direction of my house taking the tree tops and roofs so that I didn't run into them.

"Hey Sasuke, what a coincidence. We were just coming to get you."

I sighed seemingly annoyed.

"Hey Sakura. What do you need?"

She just rolled her eyes at my usual grumpiness. Naruto and I swiftly made eye contact. I decided it was the least suspicious if I ignored him, because that's what I would normally do in a situation like this.

"Tsunade-sama told me to get both you and Naruto and report to her office. Apparently a mission has come up for the three of us."

I didn't say anything, and I started walking in the direction the Tsunade's office.

"You have been assigned a mission to catch some thieves from a neighboring village. We have received some tips that they are planning a robbery that will take place tomorrow morning. You are to leave immediately considering that the village is located more than a day's walk from Konoha. You will camp tonight somewhere on the way, so that you can get there tomorrow before 10 am."

Tsunade gave us the rest of the details for the mission and then we were on our way.

"I think we better stop here for the night. It's already getting dark and this place looks safe enough for setting camp."

Sakura spoke full of authority. I nodded and Naruto said,

"You are right Sakura-chan."

We started unpacking the tent and gathering some wood for a fire. The trip was rather quiet. I didn't perceive it as a special kind of uncomfortable silence cause by the development in my relationship with Naruto. We simply didn't have all that much time to talk because we were busy keeping up to Sakura's pace. There was some usual bickering between Naruto and I, but nothing out of the ordinary. We didn't feel the need to announce our relationship to Sakura. From my part at least, I didn't feel like we should necessarily keep it a secret, but I thought that for the time being, maybe the best thing was to keep it between the two of us. At least until some time passed and we were more certain about our position.

We put up the tent, started a fire and unpacked the bento boxes Sakura brought along.

"Alright, I think we should talk about the mission while we eat. We should formulate some strategies according to what Tsunade-sama told us, so that we are most efficient in caring out this mission."

Sakura was as uptight as ever when talking about a mission. So we both nodded, because we knew it wasn't in our best interest to disagree with her.

"So it's settled. That's how we are approaching this. Naruto you better not screw this up."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, why are you being so mean to me? You know I always listen to you and respect your plans."

Naruto made a pouting face while saying this. I rolled my eyes and snorted. We were just finishing our meal. Well, at least Sakura and I were, because Naruto has long devoured his share and now he was drooling all over ours.

"Sakura-chan, are you gonna finish that?"

"Of course I am. Wipe the drool of your mouth and be gone. Seriously now Naruto, how much can you eat?"

"Oh come on, I'm a growing boy, I need all this food. You on the other hand, are a girl, so maybe you should pay more attention to what you eat…"

That caused Sakura to turn red in rage and she cracked her fists, a vein pulsing on her forehead. She prepared to beat the living hell out of Naruto.

"Here you can have mine, dobe. I'm already full anyway."

That caused them both to turn and stare in shock at me. A few seconds passed without anybody speaking or moving. I realized that maybe that was a bit unexpected from my part, and I was trying to make up an excuse for my kindness.

"Whatever, if you don't want it…"

"No, no…I want it."

He snatched the food from my hands and started stuffing his face…using my chopsticks. That got us both a few suspicious glares from Sakura, but she didn't say anything. I think some part of her is still in love with me, so maybe that's why she is in denial concerning my preferences. I mean, let's face it, Sakura isn't maybe the strongest shinobi, but she is a very smart girl. It is impossible for her not to notice that over the years, not only I have never responded to her advances, but also I haven't presented any kind of interest in any other girl. As such, she must have figured it out, but maybe she was trying to deny it herself…to still fool herself that maybe someday, somehow I would wake up and notice her, the friend who has always been by my side and choose her to be my lover. That, however sweet it might have been from her part, was also extremely naïve.

After they have finished their meal Sakura said she was going to try to get some rest because she was up most of the night last night. I didn't really pay much attention to the reason for that, and then she was gone inside the tent. After her departure Naruto turned to stare at me. He was looking at me as if he has been waiting the entire day to do that, but now that he was finally able to do it, he didn't really know what to do next. So he just seemed to be waiting for something. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do myself. We knew that we couldn't speak anything relevant to the recent events because Sakura may still hear us from the tent. So I simply scooted over closer to him and took his hand into mine. I didn't look him in the eye, so I couldn't see his reaction. I guess that even after our talk and after we decided we were going to be together, I was somehow still afraid that it wasn't real. Maybe there hadn't passed enough time for everything to sink in, or maybe I had been alone for too long to be able to believe that now I wasn't. As if he could read my mind he leaned his head on my shoulder, in a way kind of showing me that he wasn't going anywhere. We stayed like that for a while. Outside was now almost pitch dark, the only source of light being the moonlight coming from above us.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Do you think it's safe to leave Sakura alone here?"

"Yes, I think it's fine. She's a trained shinobi after all, and plus, the village with the thieves is still far away. She will be fine."

He smiled and stood up still holding my hand. I moved to stand and started walking by his side, but I let go of his hand. It didn't mean I didn't like it, or I didn't want to feel him close, but it somehow just felt exaggerated for us to take a romantic walk underneath the moonlight, AND holding hands, out of all things.

We got further away from the tent and we could now speak if we wanted to, but neither of us did. The silence somehow just felt comfortable, so we didn't feel the need to break it with chit chat. What where we gonna say anyway? I've never been a great conversationalist, and I definitely didn't know what kind of things lovers talked about, so I decided it was just safer to stay quiet. Apparently he felt the same because he didn't say anything, simply wearing a vague smile on his face. That made me feel calmer, knowing that he didn't expect me to do anything out of character just because we were now a couple.

We started hearing a low noise that could have been caused by water falling. Naruto froze by my side. I stopped and turned to look at him only to see that he was bright red.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, never mind."

He started walking again, in the direction of the sound.

"Do you seriously expect me to not persist?"

"I said it was nothing. Let it go!"

In his fuss he started walking faster, but I kept up.

"Naruto!"

He didn't stop or turn around to look at me. We reached a clearing where there was a small waterfall and a pond. I had a vague familiar feeling about this place, but I wasn't sure if I've been here before. I caught Naruto's wrist and turned him to look at me.

"Tell me what's the matter…please."

He blushed furiously and I could feel myself getting hotter by just looking at his red cheeks.

"It's this place….Umm, remember a few months back when we had that mission…we had to escort that relative of the feudal lord?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, during that mission we camped around these parts…and well I couldn't sleep and I looked around the tent and I saw you were also missing."

He stopped to swallow his nervousness.

"Well, I decided to take a walk, you know…maybe I would get sleepy. So I ummm…I kinda…well…you know…So, I was just walking, right, when I heard this waterfall noise, so I went to check it out. Umm, as it turns out, it was this waterfall, and aaa….umm, I saw you…here…you know, taking a bath."

Realization slowly came to me. I started to remember that night more clearly. I remembered I was troubled because of my feelings for Naruto and I couldn't bare sleeping in the same tent as him, so I went for a walk. I came across water and decided a dip couldn't hurt. But I was still confused about Naruto's big commotion. I mean, I was simply bathing…I didn't remember anything special about that particular incident. He continued speaking, raising his eyes to look into mine.

"So I stayed for a while to…aaa…watch you. It was then that I realized maybe I could be attracted to you. After…after that night, I started having these dreams about you…They drove me crazy in the beginning. Well, not just in the beginning…you know…"

I could see that it was difficult for him to open up about something like this, which I supposed he considered to be embarrassing. I, on the other hand didn't find it embarrassing at all. I found it adorable and most of all, a complete turn on. I decided to spare him the mental torture he was seemingly going though by kissing him. He was startled by my action because his eyes opened wide. Soon however he relaxed in my hold and opened his mouth allowing me to deepen the kiss. He seemed quite lazy and soft in his kiss, but I felt the need to get rougher. His story has ignited a fire inside me and I felt myself burning with desire. I needed to make this boy mine. I needed him to know it, to know that he belonged to me and no one else. I tightened my fist in his hair and yanked his head back to get better access to his mouth. He moaned at the action and wrapped his arms around me. Apparently he wasn't opposing my idea. I pulled him away and softly, but firmly said to him, while holing eye contact,

"In the water. Now."

We both started stripping, our actions rushed and with a tinge of desperation. The story he said, combined with the fact that we couldn't finish our activities this morning, plus the fact that I wasn't able to touch him the entire day, cut my patience short. When we were finally naked I hoisted him over my shoulder and started walking towards the water, getting a strong reaction from him.

"Oy, put me down teme! I'm not some fucking girl!"

He kept squirming and punching me but I didn't let him go until we were in the water. We started kissing again, my hands traveling all over his body. His actions were frantic and I could see that he needed this as badly as I did. The water reached our waists and it was splashing around us because of our movement. I lowered my hands on his back until I reached his ass. I quickly squeezed his buttocks and pulled them apart, nudging a finger between them.

"Oh yeah Sasuke…ahhh, that feels so good."

His moans and panting continued as I started to fuck him with one, and then two fingers. My fingers slipped in rather easy since they were underwater.

"Uuuuuuggghhh"

I seemed I hit his prostate by the way his eyes shot closed and his body arched. I lifted him up, hands on his ass, supporting him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and kissed me. I started walking towards the shore, but it was more difficult than I expected to keep my balance on the muddy bottom of the lake, with an excited Naruto shifting in my hold. I directed some chakra to the soles of my feet steadying myself. I laid Naruto down on the cool grass placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Turn around."

"Wha…"

"Just trust me."

He obeyed turning a darker shade of red. He got on his hands and knees in front of me and the image made a growl slip through my lips. I think that reassured him that his was alright, because he relaxed a bit. I leaned down placing butterfly kisses all over his back moving down his spine. When I reached his lower back, but didn't stop he tensed up again.

"Relax Naruto, you are really gonna like this."

He didn't relax, but I continued my trail downwards knowing that he would in a second. I spread his ass cheeks and marveled at the sight before my eyes. I wasted no time in plunging forward lapping at his entrance.

"Aaaaahhhh. Oh my G-god. Sa-Sasuke…ooohhh!"

He continued to moan and moved his body in order to give me better access. I was delighted to taste him like this. I wanted to show him this type of pleasure; I wanted to make him feel good and more comfortable with me. I continued to lick and tease at his opening until I felt him turn to puddle in my arms. When I felt him relaxed enough I pushed through the tight ring of muscles with my tongue.

"Oh fuck, oh dear Lord, aaa hell! Oh Sasuke, please…please. I need you."

I pulled my tongue out giving him a soft slap on the ass, which earned me another sting of curses and moans from him. I licked the palm of my hand and tried to slick myself up the best I could considering the circumstances. That wasn't too difficult because I was already leaking a lot of precome due to my excitement.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, do it. Fuck me Sasuke."

When I heard that I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I started pushing inside him and he was impossibly tight. Despite our activities from the previous night, and despite the preparation I gave him, his body was squeezing around me like a vice. I felt him tense up. I reached my hand around his waist to grab his erection. I started stoking in order to get him to relax. It seemed to have worked because when I started pushing again I slipped in easier.

Once I was fully inside him I had to stop to catch my breath. This felt so good that I was afraid that if I was going to move I would cum on the spot. I rubbed comforting circles on his lower back until he started to push himself back on me. I pulled out and started plunging into his body, slowly at first, but picking up speed soon.

"Ahh, Naruto. Ummm…"

The night was filled with our panting and the slapping sounds our skin meeting was making. Our pace increased and I knew we were both close. I pulled out.

"Turn around, please. I want to see your face when you cum."

He quickly complied and I slipped back into him. I wrapped my hand around his sex again, stroking him and angled my thrusts so I hit his prostate every time. Soon he was a mumbling mess underneath me. I wasn't far better than him either.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna cum…aaarrhhh"

His cum splashed all over his stomach and chest. The way this body was clenching down on me made me lose my head. I leaned in to kiss him, but our kiss was sloppy and messy. I stopped kissing him, simply keeping my open mouth against his, sharing a breath. My movements became erratic and soon I tipped over the edge. I opened my mouth as if to shout, but no sound came out. I slumped down on top of him and slowly pulled out. I felt so happy and comfortable lying here on top of Naruto trying to catch my breath.

After a couple of minutes I stood up, pulling him with me in the water. He wrapped his legs around my waist and we calmly drifted in the lukewarm pond. We would kiss from time to time and I would stroke his hair. This was perfect. I felt so good, that I didn't ever want for this moment to end.

"I think you really make me happy, Sasuke."

I stared back into his eyes and smiled softly. I kissed him gently. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how much all this meant to me. Instead I just said,

"I really hope I do, Naruto."

We were walking back, hand in hand this time. I took a deep breath enjoying the slightly cool air after a scorching hot day. I looked at Naruto walking by my side and I gently squeezed his hand. I knew it was early to let myself be happy and let go of my worries about living a life of solitude. I couldn't know for sure that this thing with Naruto would last and even if it did, I couldn't know for a fact that it would bring me happiness and fulfillment. I mean, our life together had merely begun. It could end tomorrow, or next month, or next year. I couldn't be sure of anything. And yes, it would be easier to succumb to panic and fear, but this time I promised myself I wouldn't. This time I would simply hope that my relationship with Naruto will provide me with the sense of belongingness and acceptance I have been craving for almost my entire life. That was really all I could do.

The end.

**Ending note:** So what do you think? I think I will lay this story to rest, because I feel it is done and I'm ready to move on to other ideas that I have. Please leave a comment, because feedback is always very important for me and much appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
